


a life of peace

by loserrobin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-War, Post-War of the Five Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Her nose has been disfigured by frostbite, her eyes are sad, finding herself hardly beautiful or even pretty anymore. Still, Theon loves her.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : post war of the five kings, the aftermath of the war of the five kings, fluff, a bit of angst.Words  272.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Kudos: 15





	a life of peace

They used to call her pretty, Vaylon Poole’s daughter, the rare gem of Winterfell. The stable boys had gawked at her and Sansa when they passed, lords had smiled at her while they danced at feasts. When she was young, her head full of stories and daydreams, she’d fancied marrying herself to Robb Stark.

Now she wrings a dirty cloth, squeezing brown water into a bucket. Her eyes are sad, they always are, and her nose is disfigured from frostbite. She still smiles when Theon approaches, mangled hands helping her carry the drying clothes inside. Once a pompous heir, Theon has softened considerably since they were children, their hardships reshaping them. He saved her, brought her to safety and helped bring peace to the Seven Kingdoms all from the shadows. Theon redeemed himself in her eyes, and many others, even if the whispers of _turncloak_ and _traitor_ slithered from servants and bannermen in dark corners when they thought no one would hear.

After Jon had returned to Castle Black at the end of the war, Lord Bran had given them a small piece of land a few acres from Wintertown. They were married there and lived quietly in their hut with enough livestock to keep them fed and horses for travel into town.

“My sweet,” she thanks him with a kiss on the cheek.

He doesn’t hide his smile from her, broken teeth haven’t bothered her in years and when he kisses her it is always with a gentleness that brings an ache to her heart. With Theon there is no worry, no fear. She feels wanted and alive and pretty again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you may be interested in my other works and checking out my profile! If you'd like to send a request, check out my tumblr @ [loserrobin](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
